conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanolian
Tanolian is a language widely spoken on the planet of Kashube. It is said that It is also one of the oldest, but this is not a fact. Tanolian is derived from the languages spoken by the ancestors of the land that is now called Tanehel. The language itself is similar to the earth languages such as Spanish, Japanese, as well as a little bit of the germanic languages. Setting Also at one point known as the "Demon's tongue," was originally spoken by the ancient peoples of the modern-day Tanehel, a rural country on the Northern-west region of the continent Venda. It was said to have been spoken to the tribe in the region known as the Marigan by the demonic spirits to be used as a type of dark arts language. Another rumor says that it was bequeathed to them by the last elder of the Marigan tribe who was the only one at that time who could speak it. Pronunciation The pronunciation of Tanolian is that of Spanish or Japanese when regarding the vowels. Unlike in English, with which a vowel can have many phonic sounds depending on where it is located in a word, Tanolian vowels will carry only one phonic sound. A'''= Ah, as in father (IPA: ɑ) '''E= Eh, as in Jet (IPA: ɛ) I'''= EE, as in Believe (IPA: i) '''O= Oh, as in Hope (IPA: o) U'''= OO, as in Rude (IPA: u) Some of the consonants have changed from the English pronunciation. The consonants that still undergo the English pronunciation though is: B, D, L, M, N, P, W, and Y. The others have taken on a new phonic sound. '''C, K''', And '''Q = they all make the same noise, a hacking noise. K is actually the main character, the C and Q are used for foreign words. (IPA: k) F'''= It is just the blowing of air with parted lips. (IPA: ɸ) '''G= It is a combination of a growl and then a K hacking noise. H'''= Very guttural. You place your tongue on the top of your mouth, and cover your throat, then expel air quickly. '''J= It is a hissing noise, like you are telling some one "hush!" R'''= It is trilled like in Spanish, but more breathy. '''S= The S is very breathy also, and seems to be a slight hiss also. T'''= It makes a CH noise, like CHURCH. (IPA: t͡ʃ) '''V= The English F. (IPA: f) X'''= The K hacking noise, then a Tanolian S. '''Z= The same as the Tanolian S. It is used for foreign words. Elongation When a vowel or consonant is elongated, it is either held out longer, given a brief pause, or changed completely in its phonic sound. Vowels can be elongated, meaning that if there is two of the same vowel beside each other, the sound that they make will be held out for another count. Just like vowels, consonants can also be held out for another count and elongated. However, the rules are somewhat different. The consonants that have the English pronunciation, when elongated, instead of being held out longer, they will be delayed for a count. Here is an example: Reddan (Reh—dahn) This word, meaning “Scarlet,” when the “e” is pronounced, there will be a slight pause before the “d” is pronounced. It would be Re*dan. When the irregular consonants are elongated, they are hardened, as it were. CC, KK, QQ - all make a hard English K sound, as in Kick FF- English equivalent to TH, as in Thank GG- a hard English G sound, as in Ground HH- a hard English H sound, as in Hill JJ- a hard English J sound, as in Jet TT- a hard English T sound, as in Truck VV- a hard English V sound, as in Van ZZ- a hard English ZH sound, as in Genre R''', '''S, and X''' cannot be elongated, and therefore, you will never see two of them by each other. The Alphabet Here is an example of the Tanolian alphabet. (There is a font available, located here.) Basic Grammar Nouns Nouns are the simplest figures of speech in Tanolian. Here are a few examples of regular, singular nouns: Cat - niean House - monpate Rabbit - heig When a noun is plural, simply add ‘a to the ones that end in consonants and a 'ha to the ones that end in a vowel: Cats - niean’a Houses - monpate’ha Rabbits - heig’a In order for a noun to possess another noun, you can add the suffix ‘en to the noun being possessed. Girl’s cat - niean’en ttil Technically, you are saying “cat of girl,” but when translated properly, it is “girl’s cat.” There are nouns that can be attached with "ar", making them no longer a noun, but a verb. this will be explained later on. Pronouns Pronouns, in languages like English and Spanish, change based on where they are placed in a sentence. Here are two examples in English. I love him. He loves me. In these two sentences, they both have a first person pronoun and a third person pronoun, but both of them change considering which part of the sentence they are in. In the first sentence, the first person pronoun, I changes to me when in the second sentence. The third person He turns into him. This will never happen in Tanolian. I, me - Ga He, him - Veu She, her - Dan You (m.) - Nee You (f.) - Nei It - Xett These pronouns, when plural, have either a or ua added to them without the apostrophe to separate the plurality of the pronoun and the plural suffix, as done with nouns. We (I) - Gaua They (He) - Veua They (She) - Danua They (It) - Xetta You all (You) - Nea As you can see in the list of singular pronouns, there are three “they’s.” This is because they first “They” is directed at all men, the second “They” is directed at all women, and the third “They” is directed at a mixture of the two.When a pronoun is possessing a noun, an -e without an apostrophe is added to the pronoun. My cat - Gae Niean Our cat - Gauae Niean Your cat - Neue Niean Your cat - Neuae Nian His cat - Veue Niean Their cat - veuae Niean Her cat - Dane Niean Their cat - Danuae Niean Its cat - xette Niean their cat - xettae Niean Here is a list of Demonstrative and Interrogative pronouns in Tanolian. Who - Este What - Gon When - Lave Where - Donam Why - Seto Which - Keto How - Vamok Every - De Everywhere - De'donam Any - Ale Anywhere - Ale'donam Anyhow - Ale'vamok Some - Tele Somewhat - Tele'gon Somewhere - Tele'donam Somehow - Tele'vamok No - Tok Nowhere - Tok'donam Nohow - Tok'vamok Verbs Conjugation Tanolian verbs are the most complex part of the language. Here are a few verbs in their infinitive form. To be - nar To eat - emaer To study - dodur To help - jyer To apologize - tar To meet - zttettar To do - ger To take - or To need - toder To run - kar To be able - ser To sleep - dear These verbs, as you can see, all end in -r. All Tanolian verbs in their infinitive will do this. When the verbs are conjugated, these endings will be added to the -r. Present singular I, me - u You - o He, she, it - i Past singular I, me - ugh You - ogh He, she, it - igh Future singular I, me - uk You - ok He, she, it - ik Present plural We - us You all - os They - is Past plural We - ughe You all - oghe They - ighe Future plural We - uke You all - oke They - ike When conjugating a verb, the endings will attach pertaining to what the noun or pronoun is. Here are a few examples pertaining to each. I am a widow - Ga naru trejen You are strict - nee naro kele It is a song - xett nari tom I was wrong - ga narugh seltten You were radiant - nee narogh poja It was a rabbit - xett narigh heig I will be there - Ga naruk verse You will be with us - nee narok make gaua The rose will be red - rosbade narik krenson The same rules apply for the plural forms of all of these pronouns and nouns. Always keep in mind that a noun is usually replaced by third person pronouns, like he, she, and it, along with their plural counterparts. There are also rules for when a verb is with another verb. Conjugate-Infinitives The first one we shall go over will be the Conjugate-Infinitive verb rule. This is when a conjugated and infinitive verb come together, such as: You need to study. The underlined verb is the conjugated verb, while the bolded verb is the infinitive. Here is a translation to this sentence. Nee todero dodur. “Todero” is conjugated, while “dodur” is the infinitive. I am + Verb-ing When a conjugated verb is added to a verb that ends in -ing, this system is called present progressive. Here is an example in both English and Tanolian. I am eating - ga emaere-naru. When the verb is in present progressive in Tanolian, the verb that has -ing in English will drop the -r and add the conjugated verb of “to be.” I am studying - ga dodure-naru You are sleeping - nee deare-naro He is running - veu kare-nari I was crying - ga knare-narugh You were lying - nee sondere-narogh She was coming - dan sattere-narigh Verb + Verb When handling two conjugated verbs, this is what it looks like in English. I think you are. When writing this in Tanolian, you would have: Ga prosuru te nee naro. “Te” is added in between the two verbs. It carries no distinct or direct translation, but it could be the English equivalent to “that” in this example. This will happen for all verb on verb. Can I? Why, yes you can! When dealing with can, or the unconjugated “To be able,” the verb will act just like “to be” in present progressive. Here is an example of this in English. I can run. Here is the Tanolian translation. Ga kare-seru This is the same concept as the present progressive verb sequence. Negating a Verb In order to negate a verb, no matter what rule the verb follows, add “do” in front of the verb. It is not a song - xett do nari tom You do not need to study - Nee do todero dodur I am not eating - ga do emaere-naru I don’t think you are - Ga do prosuru te nee naro I think you aren’t - Ga prosuru te nee do naro I cannot run - ga do kare-seru Verb Modifiers The following list is of words that emphasize the verb. should - vel (You should go - nee vel’kredero) (You should have gone - nee vel’krederogh) could - ttel (You could go - nee ttel’kredero) (You could have gone - nee ttel’krederogh) would - kel (You would go - nee kel’kredero) (You would have gone - nee kel’krederogh) might - akal (You might go - nee akal’kredero) (You might have gone - nee akal’krederogh) used to - zol (you used to go - nee zol’krederogh) “Used to” is a modifier that only attaches to verbs with a past tense. Have (Been) - el (You have gone - nee el’krederogh) (What have you done now? - nee el’gerogh yern gon e?) “El” is a modifier that doesn’t carry a distinct meaning. It simply puts the verb in a sense of past perfect tense. Commands and Suggestions When commanding a person, in English, the most commonly used verb is in third person present tense omitting the "You." In Tanolian, it is put in second person tense, with 'te added to the verb. The "You" is omitted in familiar situations, but to keep the sentence polite, the "You" is kept. (You) study! - (Nee) dodurote (You) Sleep! - (Nee) dearote When making a suggestion to someone, in Tanolian, it can either be found in second or third person, singular and plural. It softens the command, and makes it suggestive. For Sleep now please? - Nee Dearota irn ne Let's sleep now - Dearusta irn Let's study - Dodurusta The Verb "Ar" There is a verb called "ar." It allows a noun to attach to it, turning the noun into a verb. This, however, does not work with EVERY noun. Here are a few examples of nouns that do work with this rule. Kiss - pel I kissed her - Ga pel'arugh dan Love - Kan I love you - Ga kan'aru nee The apostrophe is not actually added in the Tanolian scripts. It was simply added to show the different parts of the verbs. Adjectives An adjective is a word that describes a noun. In Tanolian, the adjective follows up behind the noun that it is describing, taking on the last two letters of the noun. However, when the noun is plural, the adjective takes on the last three letters of the noun. Here are a few examples: Old - polo Good - rod Fast - kied She is old - Dan nari polo It is a good cat - Nari niean rod-an That is a fast car - kott nari audi kied-di I am good - Ga naru rod The cars were old - Audi'a narighe polo-di'a They are fast cats - Naris niean'a kied-an'a As you can see, pronouns do not carry the same rules as nouns do. When they are being modified by an adjective, the word modifying them will not take the last two letters of the word being modified if it is a pronoun. Adjectives have a positive, negative, comparative, and superlative forms. The positive forms are regular, unchanged adjectives that produce a positive endearment. In order to flip the meaning of the word completely opposite, generally affiliating with adjectives that express feeling or temperament, add De’ to it. Here are some examples. Happy – Meselen Sad – Nete Unhappy – De’meselen Unsad – De’nete In order to express the lack thereof, add To’ to the word. No Happiness (not happy) – To’Meselen Sadless (not sad) – To’Nete To express being full of something, add Bu’ to the word. Full of happiness – Bu’Meselen Full of sadness – Bu’Nete To express that you are more of an expression than usual, (comparative) add –sol to the word. Sol is derived from the word More. Happier – Meselen’sol Sadder – Nete’sol To express that you are feeling the best of the temperament, (superlative) then add –mott to the word. Mott is derived from the word “Best.” Happiest – Meselen’mott Saddest – Nete’mott In order for an adjective to express something being slight, as in adding ish in English, add –le to the adjective. Saddish – Nete’le In order to make an adjective express that it is able to be performed, as in, it is “Edible,” meaning it can be eaten, add ‘seral to the adjective. This is generally only worked with verbs. To Eat – Emaer Edible – Emaere’seral To change a verb to an adjective, such as finish, to Finished, simply add the past-tense verb behind the first verb that describes it. It is finished. Xett nari koltterighe. Adverbs In order to turn a word into an adverb, simply add the affix -ere. fast - Kied Quickly - Kiedere Sad - Nete Sadly - Netere Alone - Voten Lonely - Votenere Prepositions Prepositions in Tanolian can be very vague, especially when dealing with similar situations in a sentence. Here is an example of what I mean. I am '''at home. = Ga naru monpate dei. You are on a horse. = Nee naro beneron dei. She is in the restaurant. = Dan nari portel dei. At, On, and In mean the same thing in Tanolian -- dei. Also, prepositions will always come after the prepositional phrase it is describing. Here is a list of more prepositions. There are also two types of prepositions; polars and singles. Polar prepositions can switch from one meaning to the opposite meaning by attaching 'da to the end of it. For example: "Make" means With. Add 'da, and you get "makeda" or without. Here is a list of polar prepositions Here is a list of the single prepositions: Dictionary English to Tanolian List *A through E *F through J *K through Q *R through Z Tanolian to English List *A through E *F through J *K through Q *R through Z Numbers Tanolian numbers are simple and easy to learn. Here are the first ten. One = Amaro Two = En Three = Bora Four = Modam Five = Muranat Six = Lavuen Seven = Penuet Eight = Kumov Nine = Vamok Ten = Ju when dealing with numbers higher than ten, you will be using the affixes -a and -am as a type of glue for certain ways to set up the numbers. for example, -a is used to describe a number that is divisible by 10, like 20 or 50. When saying these numbers, for example, 30, -a- is added between "Ju" and "Bora." Ju always comes after the other numbers. 10 = ju 20 = en-a-ju 30 = bora-a-ju When dealing with two-digit numbers or more with a number in the first digit place, you will add -am-. 11 = ju-am-amaro 12 = ju-am-en 13 = ju-am-bora 21 = en-a-ju-am-amaro Example text De hettan'a fettnaris grenzi-an'a a reggo-an'a le mattoe a seli. Xetta taleris make sindile a kranesen a vel'deraris glehatte'ha le koien rog renerike. All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. (Article 1 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights) Related Articles The Planet Kashube Category:Languages